


I think you're my best friend

by FreckledYamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kuroo just wanted to help, Misunderstandings, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic bokuto, Schizophrenic thoughts, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, bokuro, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledYamaguchi/pseuds/FreckledYamaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and kuroo were best friends according to everyone, but to kuroo they were more. Kuroo always said it jokingly that he'd die for bokuto, but they both knew in all seriousness that it was true.. <br/>. </p><p>Schizophrenic Bokuto and kuroo just wanted to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashykawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawa/gifts).



> Title from The kids aren't alright by fall out boy,  
>  or alternatively titled "Catalina you're rotting in hell"   
> Enjoy :D  
> *satanic vibes and maniac evil laughter*

Bokuto and kuroo were best friends according to everyone, but to kuroo they were more. Kuroo always said it jokingly that he'd die for bokuto, but they both knew in all seriousness that it was true. Kuroo would do anything for bokuto, whether it be dumb things they do together and get in trouble, or it be dying for bokuto he'd do it without a second thought. 

  
It was throughout their third year that kuroo began to notice something. Bokuto wasn't Bokuto.

 

Bokuto started feeling it he didn't know when, but it started growing slowly till it was so strong it might have exceed just a feeling, and there's one thing he was sure of someone wanted to kill him and he was going to do it . 

 

It wasn't that obvious at first but it didn't pass by kuroo. How bokuto wasn't as loud, how he started spacing out more. Those could be blamed on just a bad day, but kuroo knew better, he knew bokuto better, so he decided to keep an eye on him more. 

 

The feeling didn't leave bokuto but only only increased and terrified him. It increased till he heard it. The small whispers in his mind getting louder till he heard them clearly, they weren't just whispers anymore. 

_ “He's watching you” _

_ “He wants you dead” _

_ “Then you don't deserve to live” _

_ “He wants to hurt you” _

_ “He’ll kill you” _

_ “He's gonna betray you and kill you” _

_ “....kuroo” _

That voice kept repeating horrible things in his mind. It terrified him, but he couldn't help but believe it. He already knew he was going to die. 

 

It was unmistakable now, bokuto wasn't himself anymore. He was acting weird, he was super fidgety and always shaking, he was paranoid. 

All of that truly worried kuroo, but the worst of all; He was avoiding him.  Never since they knew each other has bokuto avoided kuroo.

 

Bokuto was always terrified now. He couldn't do anything without the voice in his head screaming horrible things at him. He didn't want to believe it but he did. And the only way to stop the screaming was to counter it with screaming as well.

Sometimes when it got too much, after practice bokuto would run to an abandoned building he and kuroo found before, and he'd sit on the roof curling on himself closing his eyes and screaming his lungs out.

 

Kuroo was getting more worried by the day. He noticed how bokuto started to disappear after after practice, so he decides to follow him one time. He watched bokuto from a distance till he was on the roof of an abandoned building screaming his lungs out and crying. He couldn't help but step in. He needed to know what's happening, bokuto was seriously not okay and he needed to help him. 

“Bokuto...“ kuroo said in a hushed voice approaching his best friend slowly, making sure to not make any sudden moves.

Bokuto looked up at kuroo when he called him, but his eyes widened in terror and he screamed louder if that was possible. Kuroo really wanted to punch some sense into the world and scream at it at that moment. 

_ “He's here to kill you”  _ the voice in his head told him 

_ “I told you, he's watch you and now he's here to kill you”   _ the voice whispered and he really wanted to not believe it, but he did, backing away from kuroo more. 

“Bokuto I'm not gonna hurt you…I just want to help” kuroo said raising his hands in the air to show he was harmless, stepping a bit closer. 

“You're lying! You're a liar kuroo! You don't want to help! You want me dead!” bokuto said violently sobbing, backing away till he was at the edge of the roof. 

Kuroo froze at the words before speaking again while approaching Bokuto faster than before. 

“I don't want you dead…I want the absolute opposite…don't back away more kou… don't do that… “ kuroo said his voice already thick with tears. 

Bokuto screamed at kuroo backing away more while kuroo launched forward but…he was too late. 

 

Bokuto kept screaming as kuroo launched forward and pushed him off the edge. 

Kuroo screamed Bokuto’s name in agony looking down after his best friend. Bukoto on the other hand was terrified. He didn't want to die, but he didn't object. He already knew this, so he just closed his eyes accepting it. 

He was going to die, killed by his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to everyone   
> ( but not really to cat)   
> We all know you deserved this Catalina.  
> Anyway feel free to yell at me in the comments :D


End file.
